Home
by aMessOfaPerson
Summary: AU. MikaYuu. Yuu is a regular eleventh grade kid who has never had romantic feelings for anyone. On prom night, he meets a homeless teen named Mika who is his age. The only problem is Yuu gets feelings for this drug addict.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone is out, but me? I'm sitting in my house. It's prom night and guess who didn't get asked out to prom? Allison. She asked me and I turned her down. Sure, I felt bad, but I just didn't like her. The age difference bothered me. It wasn't just that, but I like to lead people to believe that. I'm in eleventh grade while she's in ninth. It would never work out. No relationship with me would ever work out.

It's nine o'clock and prom started at eight. I'm sure everyone is going to post pictures on instagram so I have to look at them. I sigh because my foster mother, Isabel, makes me go to bed at nine during the week and nine thirty during the weekends. Living with her is absolute hell.

I think about sneaking out a lot, but I figure it will probably never work out. She always finds ways to find me, but tonight is different. She out. She is on pain meds and she's fast asleep. Tonight's my only chance.

For a rebel kid, I've never done anything bad at home. That's about to change. Without even thinking where I want to go, I walk straight out the front door.

The air is cold despite being so early April.

"Fuck," I mumble underneath my breath.

I've never felt so free; I've never felt so _empty._ Chills run down my spine. I just feel kinda lost. I think about everyone who's out having a good time. Shinoa is going to prom with Mitsuba. Hell, even Kimizuki has someone tonight. Who do I have? No one. I've never been in love. I've never even felt what it's like to have a crush on someone.

"Yuu?" I hear my foster mother call my name.

I quickly hurry off without even thinking. Before I even relalise it, I'm outside of my high school. Of course, of course I'd run to the school. All I can think about is prom.

I walk towards the entrance and look around for anyone hanging around. Then, someone calls me out.

"Yuu, the dude who denied the prettiest freshman. You're dressed in a hoodie and jeans man. What are you doing here?"

I turn around. It's Drunken Danny. He sits behind me in English and he is always drunk. He is a pretty cool guy as long as you drink with him once.

"I didn't feel like going to prom, Danny. Look, I just wanted to escape my mom. Do you have any-"

"Cigarettes." A voice interupts me.

"Yeah man." Danny pulls out a pack and lights one. He hands the mysterious guy the ciggerate.

"Yeah, Yuu's a loser! Who are you anyways, new guy?" Danny ruffles my hair.

He smiles. "You must think I go to your school. My name is Mika."

I study him. He looks around my age, but he kinda looks... _homeless._ His hair is messy and blonde. His eyes shine in that drunk way, and his clothes are completely torn.

"Are you drunk?" I ask.

"I'm always drunk," Mika and Danny say at the same time and both laugh. They must have some sort of history. This can't be the first time they met. Danny doesn't like anyone who doesn't drink with him, but why would he ask who he was?

"Well, Mika, I have to get back to my date. I'll leave you with Yuu." He smiles and takes Mika's cigarettes away before adding, "No more drugs for you."

I watch my strange friend walk away, leaving me with Mika.

"I don't mean to be straightforward but, are you-"

He cuts me off again. "Yes, I'm homeless."

"Then why are you outside of a high school prom?"

 _"To see you."_

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi, guys. This is gonna be a little bit ooc, but I'll try really hard to keep them the same. I really like this AU, so I decided to write about it. My inspiration was everyone going to prom, but I was all alone at home having to hear about it. Expect a new chapter soon! Please comment and follow and favorite so I know that you like it! Thanks! Sorry for such a short chapter.**

 **Also I'm pretty upset rn because the person I'm in love with is dating someone else. I don't know whether to support that or not. Ugh. Anyways, please show some support and feel free to message me.**

 **-A Mess of a Person**


	2. Chapter 2

"To see you."

I'm shocked and a bit confused. I've just met this guy. He doesn't go to school, so how does he know me? More importantly, who is he? His name is Mika, and he's homeless. He seems to be familiar with Danny because Danny forgets stuff when he's drunk. He does drugs. This is all I know about him. It's kind of terrifying, but really interesting at the same time.

"Huh?" It escapes from my mouth without a second thought. I'm an idiot.

He laughs. I mean, really laughs. I take a second to question his sanity, but he's drunk so I should expect insanity. "I was kidding. I don't even know you. I'm Mika, if you haven't

guessed it. You're a friend of Danny's?"

"Not really."

"He talks about you."

"That's creepy"

He shrugs.

I sigh. "I'm Yuu." I pause when I notice him shivering. "Aren't you cold?"

"No."

"You're in a short sleeve shirt that's ripped up," I point out.

"I'm fine."

I pull off my hoodie, the old, black one my father used to wear and the only thing I have left of him, to reveal my short sleeve black t-shirt. I love the color black.

I extend my arm to give it to him. "Take it. You need it more than me, but if anything happens to it, I'll kill you."

Mika's bright blue eyes widden. I wonder if he's ever had a family. Has anyone ever been this nice to him? How is he still alive?

He reaches out and snatches it from my hand, like he was scared I was going to change my mind. He slides it over his slim body; he's far from being healthy.

"Thanks..." Mika mumbles, staring at the ground.

"It's really no big deal. Hey, how about you come to my house? It'll be warm, and I doubt my parents will ever figure out. You look cold, and you're small, I don't wanna know how long it's been since you've ate. You could stay with me for a few days?" I suggest.

He raises an eyebrow and then chuckles. "I'm a stranger."

"I'm aware of this, but you're a teen and you're homeless. My parents won't find out," I reassure him.

"For all you know I'm a drug addict. Maybe I'm insane. Maybe I'm faking. You don't know a damn thing about me, and yet you're willing to risk getting in trouble for me?" He scoffs. "You pity me. I'm used to it, don't waste your time."

I reach out for his hand without thinking. Everything he says is true. It's like he's reading my mind. He looks so miserable, but taking him in could ruin everything.

Am I willing to risk it all?

Yes.

"Let's go."

Our fingers entwined. His hands are so cold and small. My heart skips a beat and my stomach feels like it's tied in knots. I feel a bit sick, but he squeezes my hand tighter, like he's afraid.

And to be honest, so am I.

"Yuu! Honey, remember you promised your Josh that you would help him with the boat!" My foster mother broke my dreams.

Something kicks me in my ribs and I scream.

"Yuu, are you okay!?" Lena calls again.

Everything floods back. I suddenly feel overwhelmed, especially when I remember there's another guy sleeping in my bed.

"I'm okay, I fell off the bed. Can you tell Josh that I'm sick. I don't feel well!" I call back and fake a cough.

"Awe, honey, don't worry. Go back to bed!"

My foster parents are gullible.

I reach over and stare at Mika. He's curled up in a ball, still in my hoodie and his ripped up jeans. He looks peaceful. I wonder if he's ever slept this well before.

"Hey, Mika. It's about time to get up," I whisper quietly.

He jumps up and punches me in the nose in the process.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" He quietly almost screams.

"Shhh, it's okay. Just be quiet. You already kicked me in the ribs."

"Sorry...I guess I've never slept with someone before." He reaches out to pat my head. "I'm really sorry, Yuu."

"Look, last night was one of the craziest nights of my life. Here's what I need you to do. I need you to be quiet. Act like you don't exist. If I need you to hide, you hide. We can make this work. I just need you to trust me. This is the craziest thing I've done in my entire life, and don't make me regret it," I quietly and quickly speak.

He nods his head. "Okay."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Woah okay, so thanks to a few nice messages and some encouragement from people, I am back to finish this. I've been super busy with stuff and mid-terms are next week, so be patient with me.**

 **You should share this with people bc I need more people to read my stuff so I'm more motivated.**

 **Let me know your opinion and I'll try to update in the next week.**

 **Until Next Time~**


End file.
